


Lips, Hips

by babymina



Series: For Mina [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Teasing, YouTube, youtuber!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: Momo needs help testing out a new lipstick product for her YouTube channel.----------------------------------------------------------Momo breaks away with a breathy sigh. Her voice comes out now a pitch deeper and glinted with a husky tone, “There’s another pair of lips on you I wanted to kiss, Minari.”





	Lips, Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is the 3rd installment in my For Mina series- a collection of oneshots made fore every Mina pairing possible in the fandom. I've been working on this on and off this semester since February. Sorry it's taken me so long. 
> 
> This idea has been in my head for a while and I just had to write it. I love domestic Mimo and the idea of beauty YouTuber Momo really butters my roll lol.
> 
> This is unbeta'd since I don't really have a realiable one in the once fandom, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> I also made a moodboard for this fic, [here it is](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1128886896963276800?s=19)  
> 

Mina is sitting at the coffee table in her and Momo’s shared apartment when Momo barges into the living room. A huge grin plastered on her face and her vlogging camera is aimed in Mina’s direction. Mina sighs and shakes her head, closing one of the many textbooks splayed out in front of her. This isn’t an uncommon instance in their household, and Mina doesn’t really mind being included in Momo’s videos. She kind of knew what she was getting into when she decided to get into a relationship with a YouTuber, especially one as popular as her girlfriend.

 

Mina pushes her papers and books aside and turns her body towards Momo fully, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows in question at the camera. “What’s up, babe?”

 

Momo’s eyes shine with excitement and a mischievous glint. “Oh I’m testing out a new product and was wondering if you could help me?”

 

“Sure,” Mina smiles softly at the eager look on the other’s face. She doesn’t mind helping her girlfriend out; she’s let Momo do her makeup, style her hair or test out some weird sort of contraption on her in the past for the sake of entertaining her subscribers. “What is it you’re testing out?”

 

Momo turns her camera back around towards her own face and pouts exaggeratedly, “It seems Mina hasn’t noticed what’s different about me right now?”

 

Mina cocks her head to the side in confusion, “Different about you?” She looks Momo up and down and notices nothing out of place. She’s dressed in her usual getup that she wears for filming—a nice blouse on her upper half with sweats and slippers on the bottom. Her short black hair is styled into nice curls and her makeup is done to perfection. “You look like you always do,” she stretches her arms above her head and stands up to make her way towards Momo, “beautiful.”

 

“Wow, wow, wow Myoui,” Momo whistles zooming the camera in on her girlfriend as she nears her, “that was pretty damn smooth.”

 

“Thanks,” Mina juts her hip out and smirks at the other, “I learned from the best.” She looks into the camera and waves, “Hi everyone, I’m really lost as to what Momo wants from me right now.”

 

“Why don’t we help Mina figure out what’s going on then everyone?” Momo suggests as she turns the camera back around towards herself. She puckers out her lips in an over exaggerated manner and starts smacking them together. In all honesty, it’s not the most attractive sight. Momo kind of resembles a pucker fish at the moment but Mina decides not to share this thought and just giggles to herself. She focuses her attention in on the crisp lines of Momo’s bright berry lips; it’s a lipstick she doesn’t think she’s seen the other wear before.

 

“Is it your lips? A new lip product?” Mina inquires. Seeing as how Momo’s face lights up with enthusiasm at this she must be right. Whatever the product is, it’s very gorgeous. The deep berry red shade is dusted all across Momo’s lips with a matte finish. It emphasises the plumpness of her bottom lip and Mina can’t help but subconsciously lick her own lips at the sight. “It’s very pretty, Momoring.”

 

“Thank you Minari~” Momo’s bright and cheerful voice rings out. She walks closer to her girlfriend’s side and snakes an arm around her shoulder. It takes a second for her to work the camera in a way that gets them both in the lens’ view, however after fumbling a bit she manages to get the right angle and resumes her monologue. “So everyone it seems Minari has spotted my new lipstick. Let’s see if we can get her to go along with my plan now.”

 

“Plan? What plan?” Mina quirks her eyebrow and shoots her girlfriend a bewildered look.

 

“My plan to test the long wearing claims the product has.” Momo’s eyes shine with that classic mischievous glint as she says this. Her berry red lips stretch into a devilish grin, “The packaging said it was ‘kiss-proof’ and I thought who better than you to help me test that!”

 

Mina rolls her eyes at this, “I’m sure one of our four dogs would have been glad to help with this. I think Lucky's kisses might be a little messier than mine. That would have really put the lipstick to the test.”

 

Momo hits Mina on the shoulder releasing a trail of chuckles from the younger girl. After getting her giggles out she sobers up and nods in the direction of the camera. “Alright, I’ll let you kiss me on the cheek, but that’s it.”

 

“The cheek? C’mon Minari that’s not really a test.” Momo whines out, “It’s not like we haven’t kissed on camera before.”

 

“Just light pecks though. I guess I can allow for that but that’s it.” She eyes the blinking recording light warrily and leans closer to whisper into Momo’s ear. “If you want to do any other kind of _testing,_ it needs to be off camera.”

 

Momo’s interests piques at this, “ _Any other_ kind of testing? Ooh someone’s feeling a little frisky today, baby.”

 

Mina gasps scandalized, “That is not what I meant! That better be edited out Hirai Momo!” Warmth rushes to her cheeks, quickly coloring her face a tomato red.

 

“Ah don’t worry, I’ll edit it out. Don’t want to taint your upright princess image do we Minari.” Momo teases but rubs the length of Mina’s arm comfortingly. Momo’s never one to pass up on an opportunity to tease the other, Mina’s blushing cheeks always a delight to her eyes. However, she’d also never make her princess do anything she’s uncomfortable with.

For a short second afterwards Mina swears she can see a glimpse of fire behind the other girls’ eyes, however it quickly is replaced by Momo’s usual bright shining gaze she has whenever she records videos when the other explains to the camera that she’s about to give Mina a test peck.

 

“Babe? You don’t have anything on your lips right?”

 

“Nope.” Mina licks her mouth again hoping to get the last remaining traces of her lip balm off before the test. “I just put some lip balm on earlier, but I’m sure it’s all gone by now.”

 

Momo smiles brightly at the camera and gives it a thumbs up. “Alrighty then! Let’s put this product to the test.” She checks the angle once more and makes sure both their faces are in focus on the screen. With her free hand Momo grabs Mina’s cheek softly and lightly brings their lips together.

 

They’ve kissed numerous amounts times over the years. One would think Mina would get used to the feeling of Momo’s mouth pressed against hers, but she never quite has. Even when it’s a soft and quick peck such as this one, Mina can’t help but feel a bubbling rising up from the pit of her stomach. With a mind of its own her right hand comes up and fits itself against the curve of Momo’s cheek, effectively keeping their lips connected for a second longer than what could be considered a peck.

 

When they break apart with a sigh, they stare into each other’s eyes. Mina feels the bubbles rise up further from her stomach and into her chest where they burst and spread warmth throughout her being. Momo is the first to break their little trance; she coughs awkwardly and directs the attention back to the camera. “Well, would you look at that Minari it didn’t transfer.”

 

After blinking herself back to reality, Mina brings and hand to her mouth and wipes the skin there. While it is slightly wet with a tiny bit of saliva there appears to not be any lipstick transferred onto her own lips. “Wow, um. That’s really cool.” She says dumbly, not yet quite all put together again.

 

Momo chuckles and dips her head to place a peck on Mina’s cheek. “Ooh and no transfer there either, I’d say this one’s a winner everyone.” She silently shuts the camera off for a second and goes to place it on their coffee table. She drags Mina over with her and plops them both down onto the couch.

 

With one leg slung over Momo’s hip Mina snuggles into her girlfriend’s arms. They lay facing each other with Mina’s back against the cushions of the sofa. She closes her eyes for a second, her coursework forgotten after Momo’s little distraction. She hums as she feels Momo’s fingers work their way into her hair, the blunt surface of her girlfriend’s short fingernails scratching against her scalp in a soothing manner. Mina’s eyes open to find Momo staring at her lovingly. A thought crosses her mind then, ruining the serenity of the moment.

 

“Wait you didn’t film an outro for that video. Did you forget?” Mina ponders aloud. Momo’s very serious about her youtube channel, seeing as though it’s one of her main sources of income, so it's very rare that she forgets to do something for a video.

 

“No, I didn’t forget.” Momo says calmly. She stops scratching Mina’s scalp and lets her hand drag down softly against Mina’s face. She draws outlines around Mina’s features, starting with her eyebrows then her nose and lastly her lips. She focuses a great amount of her attention on them before continuing, “There was one other test I wanted to do before shooting the outro.”

 

Mina moves to sit up, “Oh well why don’t you get the camera-”

 

Momo shoots up as well and latches onto her thigh with a tight and steady grip, causing Mina to pause. The elder shoots a suggestive look and shakes her head, “No, a test without the camera.” She crashes their lips together again for deep sultry kiss. Momo breaks away with a breathy sigh. Her voice comes out now a pitch deeper and glinted with a husky tone, “There’s another pair of lips on you I wanted to kiss, Minari.”

 

Mina’s face flares up at the suggestive comment. She feels a surge of heat go straight down to where her _other pair of lips_ are located. The fabric of her starched jeans makes friction where her inner thighs begin rubbing together. She gulps, loud and unnerved.

 

“Uh, I don’t think that-that-that’s family friendly, uh, enough to in-include in your video Momoring.” Mina’s shaky voices stutters its way through the sentence, her girlfriend's effect on her very evident. “Wouldn’t want you to get demonetized.”

 

Momo shifts closer, scooting her body over until her chest brushes against the side of Mina’s arm. The tips of Momo’s fingers delicately slide further up the length of Mina’s thigh. They dance across the top of her leg and dip in closer to the warm cavern of her inner legs. Her free hand reaches for the stray strands of Mina’s hair and tucks them behind her ear. She leans in and touches her plump lips to the soft skin on the shell of Mina’s ear. The kiss is brief and simple, but the steady pressure carries a heady intention.

 

“Well I’m obviously not going to put this part in the video.” Momo backs away slightly from Mina and pauses. Her hand falls atop Mina’s shoulder and starts rubbing calming circles. She raises an inquisitive eyebrow as if asking Mina if she’s okay with how things are progressing. After receiving a nod of confirmation she removes her hand from where it had been stroking Mina’s inner thigh and stands up off the couch.

 

Mina opens her mouth to protest the loss but is cut off when Momo pushes her legs apart and settles down in between them. Once she finally has sunken to her knees she lightly pushes against Mina’s shoulders causing her body to sink against the couch cushions. Momo’s hand moves towards the bottom hem of Mina’s t-shirt, delicate fingers crawling underneath the fabric and splaying out against the other’s stomach. She peers up with a devilish grin on her face. “This test is only for _my_ viewing pleasure, Minari. Okay?” Her head tilts to the side in an almost innocent manner, juxtaposing her words and actions greatly.

 

An affirmative nod and hum are the only answer Mina gives in response, too distracted with the feeling of Momo’s cold fingers sending jolts of electricity to every inch of skin on her stomach that they come in contact with. A hitch forms in her breath when they brush against the hem of her jeans, dipping slightly underneath the fabric teasingly. Mina’s own fingers soon find themselves weaving into Momo’s dark hair, grasping at the short strands tightly.

 

Typically Mina’s rather composed in the bedroom and her movements are planned and smooth. However, today it seems that her usual calmness has flown out the window unexpectedly. She gives a rough yank on Momo’s strands when the elder’s fingers pop open the button of her jeans. She can’t control the soft wiggling of her hips when Momo’s slender digits start to travel across the covered expanse of her center.

 

The uncharacteristic movement draws a loud moan from Momo. She stops tracing the floral design of Mina’s panties and looks up at her flustered girlfriend. Mina’s hips buck up against her hand begging for her to do something, _anything_.  “Someone’s excited for this test, aren’t you baby?” Momo asks, smirk evident in her voice.

 

“Don’t even.” Mina whines out, tightening her grip on Momo’s hair again briefly, “you started this, it’s your fault I’m like this. You sprung this on me out of nowhere, you gotta give a girl some kind of warning.”

 

“But where’s the fun in that, Minari?” She rests her head against Mina’s thigh and pouts playfully. “You’re usually so put together baby, it’s hard to get this kinda reaction out of you without the factor of surprise. Besides, I think it’s a little nice to be spontaneous sometimes. Don’t you?” She nuzzles her face into Mina’s thighs letting out a little content sigh.

 

Mina can’t help the tiny smile that breaks onto her face at that. Trust her girlfriend to manage to be one of the most adorable human beings on the planet while she’s in between her legs, doing not such _adorable_ things. “Well I guess, this _is_ nice.” She gently caresses Momo’s face and shares a sweet smile with her.

 

“You guess?” Momo asks mischievously, any trace of her adorableness gone completely. No the look on Momo’s face right now is anything but adorable. It’s sharp, piercing and devastatingly sexy. “Well I guess I can stop then.”

 

Mina freezes and grips the back of Momo’s neck, keeping her in place. “No!” She coughs out awkwardly and shakes her head, “No. I don’t guess. It is nice. Just please don’t go.”

 

“Alright Minari, if you say so.” Momo sits up straight and reaches for top of Mina’s jeans. “Now why don’t we get started with our test?” The jeans come off with only minor difficulty—Mina has to awkwardly lift her hips for one second in order to help Momo get them down her thighs. Once off, the jeans are tossed aside and quickly forgotten by both girls. Their attention focusing now on the cloth covering Mina’s core.

 

Mina’s feet come off the floor and settle on the couch as she leans back. Her thighs spread wider accommodating for Momo who leans in closer to her center. Momo noses against the fabric of Mina’s panties. She mentally takes note of how _damn_ damp the underwear is and breathes in the scent of Mina. _Mina._

 

Momo places a kiss against Mina’s clothed front, causing a high pitched whimper to sound from above her. “Would you look at that? Not a stain in sight, this lipstick is the real deal,” Momo voices out absentmindedly. Mina gives no response other than another whimper and a twitch of her thighs.

 

The elder continues to place kisses along Mina’s center. Momo’s berry lips dot kisses up and down the length of Mina’s quivering lips, the fabric underneath dampening more and more with each touch. Every now and then she’ll take a break and start nibbling Mina’s thighs, sucking and licking the soft skin there messily. Mina’s moans and whimpers come out in a steady stream. The feeling of Momo’s lips against her core, her wet tongue sliding down her thigh, her teeth latching onto her skin is all too much.

 

With shaky hands, Mina eventually reaches for Momo’s chin, directing her attention towards her face. With a piercing desperation in her gaze and words she breathes out, “Please, Momoring.” Her voice breaks off at the end and sputters into a pitiful whine when Momo’s mouth drifts down and takes in one of her fingers. The two don’t break eye contact as Momo takes the digit in between her lips and starts _sucking._

 

She rolls her tongue around the finger with her mouth slightly open. The slurping sounds echo throughout the room loudly and send another shock of arousal straight to Mina’s core. Somewhere in the back of her head where her mind’s thoughts consist of more than solely _Momo, tongue,_ and _fuck_ Mina notes that Momo’s lipstick has stayed in tact this entire time. She makes a mental reminder to ask her girlfriend what the brand’s name was again later.

 

For now though, her sole goal is to get Momo’s mouth off her finger and back to its rightful place where it belongs: in between her legs. She begs again but this time with more force, “Please Momo!”

 

Momo lifts an eyebrow and lets the digit fall out of her mouth with a loud _pop._ She sits back on her heels and asks Mina, “Please what? Baby, you have to tell me what you want. How else am I supposed to know what to do?”

 

Mina groans in frustration and rubs a hand across her face. “You seemed to have a pretty good idea of what to be doing five seconds ago.”

 

“Then do you want me to go back to what i was doing?” Momo reaches for Mina’s hand, beginning to bring it towards her open mouth again.

 

“No!” Mina grabs her hand back and rolls her eyes, “You know what I’m talking about Momoring.” She looks down and bites her lip tentatively, “Don’t make me say it.”

 

“But I love hearing your pretty voice, Princess.” Momo lays her hands on Mina’s knees and starts rubbing up and down her shins slowly. “Now why don’t you use that pretty voice and tell me what you want me to do, hm?”

 

Mina stares helplessly at her girlfriend, pleading for the relentless teasing to stop. The fire behind Momo’s eyes tells her that there’s no way she’s getting out of this one. Knowing how hard-headed her girlfriend can be, Mina relents with a sigh.

 

Two can play this game. “I want you to eat me out.” Her lips jut out in a pout to add impact to the statement. She knows just how affected her girlfriend can be by a pouty look. Just for an extra touch of neediness she spreads her knees out wider and lifts her hips up, putting the damp fabric of her panties on display. If Momo’s gonna play this game with her, she might as well put all her cards on the table.

 

Momo bites her cherry red lip and curses underneath her breath, ‘ _shit’._ She regains her composure though with a cough and harrows her expression. “Now that was easy wasn’t it. Thank you for asking.” Mina rolls her eyes but bites back her retort. Momo has started moving her hands down to the hem of Mina’s underwear, and she doesn’t want to risk a witty quip causing Momo to stop.

 

The tension in the room seems tangible once Momo’s fingers begin slipping the fabric down Mina’s hips. The two lock gazes as Mina lifts her hips up to allow the panties to go down past her pert bum. A sharp hiss sounds through the silence once the cool air hits Mina’s soaking core. In contrast, Mina can feel warmth travel down her stomach as Momo’s eyes drift down towards the newly exposed skin. Hunger and desire, that’s what Mina sees in Momo’s big round eyes.

 

Once her panties are completely discarded, Momo scoots her knees back and places both hands on Mina’s inner thighs. She leans her chest forward and begins her descent down. Once she reaches Mina’s groin she pauses and nestles her nose in the light downy hairs there. She takes a deep breath and basks in the scent. It’s a smell she knows well and one she can’t get enough of. It’s heady and so very _Mina._

 

After spending a good minute peppering kisses along the front of Mina’s groin, Momo rests her head in the juncture of her girlfriend’s thighs. She peers up at Mina through her long eyelashes, a lazy smile gracing her lips. While the fire and desire are certainly lingering in her eyes there’s also a touch of gentle loving softness residing there.

 

“You ready, love?”

 

Mina nods softly, her tongue jutting out to wet her lips. She can feel her limbs shaking in anticipation for what’s to come. She’s definitely ready.

 

After gaining consent Momo tilts her head and places a wet open mouthed kiss on the crease where Mina’s groin meets her thigh. She then lifts her head only to dive down into Mina’s center, mouth open and ready to please.

 

She begins to eat Mina out like there’s no goddamn tomorrow. Afterall, eating pussy is one of Momo’s favorite pastimes. Eating Mina’s, in particular, is her favorite of all.

 

She starts with one long slow lick down the front, a firm pressure placed behind her movements. When her tongue finally makes contact with Mina’s clit the first time she earns a beautiful yelp from Mina. She circles her clit then, giggling lightly at the continued whimpers coming from above her. After giving the nub a few airy flicks of her tongue she decides to step it up a notch.

 

Closing her lips over the nub she begins to suck vigorously. The wet slurping noises of her mouth on Mina and Mina’s resulting moans mingle in the air. The more Momo hears Mina’s whines and whimpers the more she continues to suck. The sound overtakes Momo’s senses; the erotic melody shoots zaps of arousal down her spine.

 

“You sound so beautiful, Minari.” Momo gasps out as she takes a breath, “Your voice is my most favorite sound in the world.”

 

Despite Momo not looking directly at her face, Mina bashfully covers it anyway. The compliments always get to her. No matter how many times Momo sings her praises, she’ll never quite be able to not become flustered. At the beginning of their relationship, Mina would vehemently deny any compliments she received from Momo unable to accept admiration from a girl as breathtakingly stunning and amazing as Momo. The elder would have none of that and quickly shut down her insecurities and denials. Now Mina just quietly accepts the praise, letting it flutter her heart and fill her with content.

 

Praises of her own soon start to leave her own mouth. She shouts and squeals out Momo’s name continuously. The feeling of Momo’s plush lips locked around her throbbing clit is dizzying and Mina encourages her girlfriend not to stop. The more Momo sucks and licks the closer Mina gets to being set over the edge.

 

“Don’t stop Momoring.” She whines out. Her legs drape around Momo’s head, successfully locking the other in. “I’m so close.”

Momo reaches up to free one of Mina’s hands from it’s grasp on her hair strands. She entwines her fingers with Mina’s strained and tense ones. Momo’s fingers squeeze onto the hand tightly, almost as if to reassure Mina that she’s there, that she has her and that it’s okay for her to let go.

 

And Mina does just that a few moments later. With a few more firm swirls of her tongue around Mina’s clit Momo sets Mina over the edge into utter ecstasy. Her legs shake around Momo’s head, causing the elder to place her other hand on a thigh. She rubs it soothingly in time with the soft and sure licks of her tongue that are coercing Mina through her orgasm.

 

The quaking of her legs and the spasms of her body eventually settle down. Mina lies against the couch with her legs splayed lazily on either side of Momo’s body trying to steady her breath. She stares up at the ceiling and looks at the spinning blades of their fan. She absentmindedly tries to follow the circling of the blades in order to clear her head but it just ends up getting her dizzy again for another reason than Momo’s mouth.

 

“You good?” Momo’s soft voice floats up and makes its way through the foggy mess of Mina’s thoughts.

 

A slow yet satisfied sigh escapes her chest before she attempts to sit up and look down at Momo. Lazily Mina peels her back up from the comfy cushions of the couch as she nods. Looking into the big round eyes of her lover she smiles, “I’m great.” Despite feeling like her limbs are made of jelly she takes her hand and cradles Momo’s face gently.

 

The elder leans into the touch and hums. “Good. I’m glad.” She twists her head and places a kiss onto Mina’s palm.

 

This draws Mina’s thoughts back to the whole reason this little study break began for her. “Your lipstick.” She says drawing her palm up to her face to inspect where Momo’s lips had just touched it. Faintly, she can see the impression of Momo’s berry stained lips on her pale skin. It’s so light though that she wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t known the better.

 

Momo takes Mina’s hand back and stares at it with a pout. “Ahh, it came off a bit. Guess this one can’t be Momo verified then.” She touches her lips briefly and checks to see if anymore lipstick comes off onto her fingertips.

 

Mina giggles and shakes her head. “What do you mean ‘not Momo verified’? It lasted pretty well until,” she pauses and wipes at the feathered stain around Momo’s lip line, “well you know what.”

 

“It claimed it had a 24 hour long wear time, though.”

 

“I don’t think they take into account eating out your girlfriend when making those claims, love.”

“Well they should. Stupid false advertising.” Momo huffs and grips onto Mina’s knees, making to stand up.

 

Mina grabs onto her wrist and stops her, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Confused Momo furrows her eyebrows and points towards the coffee table, “To film the outro of the video, remember I still didn’t get to it yet.”

 

“You can’t film it yet. We haven’t finished our testing.” Mina bats her eyelashes playfully and stands up.

 

“What do you me-” Momo starts to question but doesn’t get to finish. Mina pushes past her and heads towards Momo’s beauty room.

 

“Where’s the lipstick at?” She asks over her shoulder.

 

“Uh on the vanity, it’s in a gold tube.” Momo answers hesitantly. She hears some shuffling come from the room before Mina reenters the living room said gold tube in her hands.

 

“Got it.” Her girlfriend quickly opens the tube and hastily puts it on her own lips. The lines are messy and a little all over the place but it will do for now. She caps the product and places it on the coffee table before making her way in front of her girlfriend.

 

Mina softly pushes her back down onto the couch and settles in between Momo’s legs, mirroring their previous positions from just a few minutes ago. “Now for any experiment to be valid it has to be repeated and have the same outcomes.”

 

Momo nods slowly, starting to catch up to her girlfriend’s plans. “O-okay.”

 

Mina trails her finger up Momo’s thigh and stops at the waistband of her sweat pants. She takes her other hand and touches her lips, checking to make sure the lipstick has dried completely. Satisfied she smirks and turns her attention back to her girlfriend's squirming figure. “It’s my turn to test it out Momoring. Wouldn’t want to risk the validity and respect of your YouTube channel, now would we?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, she reaches up for Momo’s face and brings their lips together swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> Please talk to me about this story or Twice and other girl groups there uwu!


End file.
